Letters Sent, Time Spent
by Tehdarkpyros
Summary: Done for a creative writing prompt this will be a story using letters, news articles, and paragraph explanations here and there.


Quinn,

I know you Miss Beth. I can help you win custody of her from Shelby. Or even get Shelby to give her to you. I know who she has listed as Beth's guardians after she passes away. Just respond if you even want my help. I'll give you information accordingly.

-Rachel Berry

**Rachel,**

**I want your help. But you've got to stop using such big words. It gets annoying. But who's listed as Beth's guardians? And after? She's close to dying as is. Ever since she got hit by a car. She's just lucky Beth wasn't with her.**

** -Q**

Quinn,

I'll use large words as they are needed. Beth's guardians are listed as you and I. As she is rather unstable at the moment Beth has been living in my apartment. If you would like, you could come visit us and Kurt. Our door is always open and you o have the metro pass.

-Rachel Berry

**Rachel,**

**Wait. Beth's guardians are US? Why was I not aware of this? Give me two days to get through before break. I'm coming to spend Christmas with you guys. Tell Kurt I'm bringing my friend Charlie up. He's been dying to meet him I've got a surprise for you too.**

** -Q**

Quinn,

She never told you? I told her o after she came and visited me after my show last month. Kurt can't wait to meet Charlie and what's my surprise Q? You know I don't like surprises.

-Rachel Berry

**Rachel,**

**She never came. Doesn't surprise me much. Kurt'll love Charlie. You'll have to wait and see what the surprise is. Don't ruin my fun.**

** -Q**

Quinn,

Don't make me get Kurt to tell me. You've always told him everything.

-Rachel Berry

**Rachel, **

**It's one more day. You don't have to wait that long. Besides. Today's my last class I'm teaching. Then I'm and artist full time.**

** -Q**

**New York Times-**

New York- Broadway star Rachel Berry was seen Saturday night with a New Jersey artist. The artist, left unnamed, was holding Berry intimately. The two were watching the Times Square tree before walking into Spardis. An hour later they were seen holding hands in the Art Gallery on Sixth. The artist was adamantly telling Berry about a sculpture. The Broadway star, who had last been seen with a soldier, Finn Hudson, seems to have shifted gears. Is she hiding something from us? 

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

**Q: Rachel… did you see the article? **

**R:It's everywhere! The Times, The Globe… EVERYWHERE!**

**Q: Rae… Calm own. They don't need to know anything you don't want them to. Now go to rehearsal. I'l see you at lunch.**

**R: Kayy…. You're cooking right?**

**Q: Of course. Kurt and Charlie would burn down the loft.**

**R: We're going to Kurt's unveiling tonight, right?**

**Q: Would't miss it for th world.**

**New York Times-**

**New York- **The unveiling of Kurt Hummel's new line went fantastically. The young designer created a shocking contrast from every other designer in New York. His designs were so out there, it screamed icon. Hummel is already popular on the Broadway scene. Star Rachel Berry was caught wearing him in the early years. Berry is a close friend of Hummel, both from the same hometown. Who knew little Lima, Ohio had such talent?

**New York Times-**

**New York- **The New Jersey artist has a name! The previously unnamed is Quinn Lucy Fabray. She was spotted with Berry yet again at the unveiling of Kurt Hummel's fashion line. Snippets of the conversation mentioned "McKinely Cheerios." Curious we took a deeper look and low and behold, Fabray is from the same hometown as Berry and Hummel.

Fabray, head cheerleader at McKinely, was pregnant at the age of sixteen. The little girl was adopted by Berry's biological mother. At age eighteen she was struck by a semi-truck while driving to Berry's wedding. Berry didn't get married. Recovering miraculously from that Fabray helped Berry and Hummel lead their show choir, The New Directions, to a national championship. So why is she in New York now?

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

**R: Quinn? You saw the articles?**

**Q: Yeah. Not that it matters.**

**R: Quinn... they're crossing a line.**

**Q: It's fine. They haven't come to the door. As long as Beth's safe.**

**R: Just make sure no one's around before you go out. Te les they know the better.**

**Q: That's a little hard Rae. We're getting ice cream with Charlie.**

**R: Just remember she needs to be at the school by 11.**

**Q: she will be. Then I'm coming to take you to lunch.**

**R: Quinn… you really don't have to do that.**

**Q: I want to Rae. Your show's opening tonight and you deserve a treat. Now go back to rehearsal.**

**R: Fine. I'll see you later. And watch out for the paps.**

**Q: I'll try.**

**People-**

**New York- **New Jersey artist, Quinn Fabray, was seen in New York's favorite little ice cream parlor. The child's name is still undiscovered. Records say Fabray had a daughter at the age of sixteen and the child was adopted by Broadway star Rachel Berry's biological mother. Since then the artist has had no other children. The child looks similar to Fabray. That leaves us to question: Why was Fabray with the child?

**Entertainment Weekly-**

**New York- **From dinner at Spardis to an Art Gallery to a fashion show. Now to a lunch date at The Grill on Eleventh. Spotted holding hands walking into The Grill, our pap caught a pic of Fabray kissing Rachel Berry's cheek. We got a comment from Mr. Kurt Hummel on the pair, "They've always been close. I don't see why you insist on intruding." Afterward Hummel walked into a loft filled with boxes marked Q and B. Q is for Quinn but who's B?


End file.
